Psychopathia Sexualis
|image= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-07-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg |imagecaption= "The team follow up on multiple leads outside New York City, leaving Cyrus and Mary vulnerable to an attack." [https://thealienist.com/map/psychopathia-sexualis ‘The Alienist’ Crime Report] |episodeNumber= 8 |airDate= March 12, 2018 |writer= John Sayles (teleplay by) Caleb Carr (based on the book by) |director= David Petrarca |previousEpisode= Many Sainted Men |nextEpisode= Requiem }} [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/alienist/alienist-episode-synopses ‘The Alienist’ Episode Synopses on Turner Pressroom] is the eighth episode of ‘The Alienist.’ It premiered on Monday, March 12, 2018, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis Kreizler (Daniel Brühl) and Moore (Luke Evans) travel to Washington, D.C., Sara (Dakota Fanning) goes rogue in pursuit of the truth. Lucius (Matthew Shear) tells Marcus (Douglas Smith) a secret. Byrnes (Ted Levine) and Connor (David Wilmot) tighten their grip on the investigation. Cast Starring * Daniel Brühl as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler * Luke Evans as John Schuyler Moore * Dakota Fanning as Sara Howard * Robert Wisdom as Cyrus Montrose * Douglas Smith as Marcus Isaacson * Matthew Shear as Lucius Isaacson * Matt Lintz as Stevie Taggert * Brian Geraghty as Theodore Roosevelt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Mary Palmer Guest Starring * David Wilmot as Captain Connor * Michael Ironside as J.P. Morgan * Daisy Bevan as Esther * Martin McCreadie as Sergeant Doyle * Cassi Thomson as Eliza * David Meunier as Adam Dury * Sean Bridgers as Sheriff Early * Eric Johnson as Captain Miller * Ted Levine as Thomas Byrnes Co-Starring * Art Burnett as Thomas Connor * Roderick Hill as Fishmonger * Corey Johnson as Hobart Weaver * Zeb Moore as Carriage Driver * Michael Glenn Murphy as Mr. Freewater * Christopher Naylor as Dr. Dillman * Jake Samuels as Horse Soldier * Nicola Stephenson as Maebh Connor * Jo Stone-Fewings as Ignatius Blunt * Ty Carter as Native American #1 * Will Strongheart as Native American #2 * Owen Good as Operator / Male * Skye Hallam as Prostitute * Roman Vasilyev as Missionary Quotes :Sara Howard: "Kreizler is on his way to Washington. He believes there may be some connection between our killer and the West." :John Moore: "We've found something. There was a massacre in New Paltz. Be careful." :Sara Howard: "Do you think it was an accident?" Eliza: "His throat was cut from ear to ear." :Captain Miller: "you must be half-crazy to do what he did that day." Marcus Isaacson: "What exactly did he do?" Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-08-01-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-08-02-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-08-03-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-08-04-Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-08-05-John Moore.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Episode Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-01-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-02-Miss Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-03-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-04-Dr-Kreizler-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-05-Kreizler and Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-06-Kreizler and Moore Barn.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-07-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-08-Laszlo Kreizler and John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-09-John Moore Carriage.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-10-John Moore Carriage 02.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-11-Kreizler and Moore Exterior Barn.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E08-12-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-01-Mary Palmer.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-02-Cyrus.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-03-Stevie.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-04-Mary.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-05-Laszlo.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-06-Laszlo.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-07-Kreizler and Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-08-Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-09-Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-10-Kreizler.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-11-Train.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-12-Howard.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-13-Sara Newspaper.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-14-Roosevelt.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-15-Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-16-Washington DC.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-17-Kreizler.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-18-Kreizler and Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-19-Kreizler and Moore-Guests.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-20-St-Elizabeth-Hospital.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-21-Kreizler.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-22-Kreizler-St-Elizabeth.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-23-Ignatius Blunt.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-24-Kreizler-Dillman.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-25-Kreizler-Dillman-Notebook.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-26-Ignatius Blunt Notebook.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-27-Kreizler-Dillman-St-Elizabeth.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-28-John Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-29-Photograph.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-30-Photograph.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-31-Moore-Library.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-32-Lucius Market.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-33-Esther.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-34-Lucius-Esther.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-35-Lucius Market.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-36-Kreizler-Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-37-Moore-Kreizler.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-38-Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-39-Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-40-Moore telephone.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-41-Sara telephone.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-42-Landscape.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-43-Marcus photograph.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-44-Lucius Newspaper.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-45-Isaacson Brothers.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-46-Marcus.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-47-Lucius.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-48-Marcus.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-49-Railroad.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-50-Laszlo.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-51-Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-52-Laszlo and Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-53-Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-54-Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-55-Isaacson Brothers.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-56-Native Americans Boys.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-57-Isaacsons.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-58-Sara and Eliza.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-59-Carriage.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-60-Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-61-Kreizler.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-62-Isaacson Brothers.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-63-Sitting Bull Gravestone.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-64-Lucius.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-65-Isaacsons.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-66-Fort Yates.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-67-Fort Yates.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-68-Captain Miller.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-69-Marcus.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-70-Captain Miller and Isaacsons.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-71-New York.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-72-Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-73-Byrnes and Thomas.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-74-Connor Byrnes.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-75-Byrnes and Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-76-Sara and Eliza.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-77-Eliza.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-78-Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-79-Sheriff.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-80-Old House.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-81-Sheriff.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-82-Eliza.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-83-Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-84-Sara Old House.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-85-Carriage.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-86-Farm.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-87-Kreizler and Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-88-Moore and Laszlo.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-89-Adam Drury.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-90-John and Laszlo.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-91-Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-92-Laszlo John and Adam.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-93-Adam Drury.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-94-Sara and Eliza.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-95-Sara.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-96-Bone Box.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-97-Adam Drury.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-98-Landscape.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-99-Eliza.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-100-Sara Howard.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-101-Laszlo.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-102-Adam.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-103-New York Street.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-104-Roosevelt and JP Morgan.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-105-Roosevelt.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-106-JP Morgan.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-107-Roosevelt and JP Morgan.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-108-Landscape.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-109-Carriage.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-110-Gunshot.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-111-Crash.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-112-Accident.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-113-Laszlo and John.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-114-Laszlo and John.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-115-Moore and Laszlo.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-116-Kreizler.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-117-Train.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-118-Kreizler House.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-119-Stevie.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-120-Cyrus and Mary.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-121-Mary.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-122-Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-123-Cyrus.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-124-Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-125-Mary and Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-126-Cyrus.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-127-Stevie.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-128-Mary and Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-129-Sergeant Doyle.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-130-Cyrus and Doyle.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-131-Mary.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-132-Mary.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-133-Cyrus.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-134-Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-135-Mary.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-136-Cyrus.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-137-Doyle.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-138-Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-139-Doyle.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x08-140-Mary Corpse.jpg Videos The Alienist Psychopathia Sexualis - Season 1, Ep. 8 PROMO TNT The Alienist Psychopathia Sexualis - Season 1, Ep. 8 SNEAK PEEK TNT The Alienist There Was A Massacre In New Paltz - Season 1, Ep. 8 CLIP TNT The Alienist Psychopathia Sexualis - Season 1, Ep. 8 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Trivia *Mozart Piano Concerto in D minor is playing on the gramophone at Dr. Kreizler's house. As revealed by Sara Howard in Ascension, this was the Piano Concerto he played as a child before getting injured. Notes * The episode takes its name from Psychopathia Sexualis by Richard Freiherr von Krafft-Ebing. It is one of the first texts about sexual pathology, particularly noted for being one of the earliest studies on homosexuality, sadism, and masochism. ** A copy of the book is featured in the third episode, Silver Smile, as one of Dr. Kreizler's textbooks. * The episode covers from Chapter Thirty-one to Chapter Thirty-five of Part III of Caleb Carr's novel, with some changes and additional original scenes. References Category:Episodes (The Alienist)